


Fireworks

by AGeekyLifeForMe



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGeekyLifeForMe/pseuds/AGeekyLifeForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Root rescues Shaw and all Shaw wants to do is get high to forget the pain. So Root breaks into the Empire State Building with Shaw for New Years. Fluffy fluff fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so happy new years all fandom peeps. Keep poi alive!

It was a week after Root managed to rescue Shaw from Samaritan's clutches, just in time for christmas. Today was new years.  
Root and Shaw are sitting on the Empire State Building looking down on the fireworks around the city.  
"New Years is odd." Shaw muses to herself.  
"How come?" Root asks and Shaw looks up.  
"It's just... A weird day. It's like boom welcome to the next day of yesterday because for a stupid reason it's significant. I don't get it. Every country has a different New Years."  
"I kinda like it. Its like the fireworks and booms symbolize being blown clean of the wrongs of the former year. You get to try again. You get another chance." Root answers. Shaw gives her a once over, before snorting into an attack of giggles.  
"Yeah, we're baked as fuck." Shaw admits and Root bursts into giggles herself.  
"Yeah, but Sweety. Todays the first day of our second chance." Shaw tried to look annoyed at the cheesy line for a minute, but rather she smiles back at the hacker.  
"You know what Root. Today is the first day of your second chance."  
Shaw endured endless torture in Samaritan's hands. She figured dating Root, wasn't the worst that could happen.


End file.
